


Full Moon Ink

by GravityJihun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Tattoo, tattoo artist wonho, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityJihun/pseuds/GravityJihun
Summary: Hyungwon knew of vampires, he didn't mind their existence but his mother would kill him if she ever found out he was rooming with one and would be sure to make sure his death was painful if she found out he fell in love with one and let them tattoo him.





	1. Chapter 1

Vampires were not common in Seoul, they were known to be living there but they weren’t a creature that was easily stumbled across. They lived like humans; they could live out in the sun granted that they wore plenty of sunblock considering they burned a lot quicker than the average human. They could eat food however blood was needed, preferably straight from a feeder but most did live off donated blood sent to specialised blood banks. Vampires although widely accepted they still lived pretending to be human, it was the way they had always lived; in secrecy not bothering their human counterparts. Vampires were not the only ones living like humans; wolves and pixies also roamed around however they were less common and more excepted than vampires. 

Hyungwon knew of vampires, he didn’t mind their existence however he would surely be killed if his mother ever found out he was rooming with one. Minhyuk wasn’t a terrible roommate, loud? Yes. But he was great company, always willing to wake Hyungwon up and make him eat. Minhyuk was the best friend Hyungwon didn’t have growing up, he made sure Hyungwon lived until the next day. What Hyungwon didn’t like about Minhyuk was the elder’s eagerness to make him have some fun. The vampire often dressing both Hyungwon and himself up, dragging Hyungwon to a local club or somewhere for just a few hours of fun. Hyungwon was grateful for it, he truly was but on this particular night he just wanted to go home and sleep.

It was nearly midnight and rain poured down onto the streets. Hyungwon wasn’t used to being on the streets of Seoul this late, he just wanted to sleep but Minhyuk insisted that he tags along to watch the vampire get his tattoo. After work he just wanted to collapse and hide away from the world. He didn’t hate what he was doing at college but after one humiliating presentation and a bad day at work, that was enough for Hyungwon to hate himself. 

“I don’t see why you couldn’t go during the day,” Hyungwon grumbles as he watches the vampire dance ahead in the puddles. Minhyuk just turns back and smiles, brushing his now wet chestnut coloured hair back from his eyes. Minhyuk was mesmerising to look at, everything he did was done is a mesmerising way and Hyungwon didn’t know if that was just a vampire thing or not. 

“Because Hyungwonnie, why risk getting sunburnt when I could watch The Great Seducer. Plus, this is the best place in Seoul for a vampire to get a tattoo not to mention they only open at night,” Minhyuk calls out grinning. Hyungwon hated how Minhyuk had super hearing, it was a blessing and curse at the same time. Too many awkward situations had arose from Minhyuk accidentally overhearing something. “Come on cherry blossom, we are nearly there.”

Hyungwon grudgingly follows Minhyuk, using one hand to push back the newly dyed pink hair out of his face and the other to hold his umbrella. The streets were quiet, nothing could be heard apart from the squelching of the pair shoes as they walk towards the tattoo parlour. Hyungwon could have spotted it from a mile away, it’s sign shining the brightest among the other shops. Full Moon Ink the sign read, the lettering situated behind a clouded moon. Hyungwon wanted to snort at the cliché the sign held but he held it back, not wanting to offend Minhyuk and his choice of parlour. 

The bell rings as Minhyuk pushes the door open, holding it to let Hyungwon in. Hyungwon shaking off the umbrella before closing it and placing it in the holder placed by the door. Hyungwon takes a long look around, trying to familiarise himself with his surroundings. The front desk made of dark marble, with a house plant sitting beside the iPad on top. Behind the desk was the actual parlour; the furniture in a black and white colour scheme. On the walls hung art pieces and neon lights. Overall it was an odd mix but Hyungwon liked it. 

“Can I help you guys?” a younger boy says approaching, adjusting his beanie and smiling sheepishly at them. 

“Hoseokkie booked me in for tonight,” Minhyuk says excitedly leaning on the counter. Hyungwon pulls Minhyuk back off the counter gently to stop him from scaring the boy. Beanie boy however seemed unbothered by Minhyuk’s eagerness; just nodding his head and pulling some stuff up on the iPad. 

“Okay Minhyuk, I’ll go grab Hoseok but just fill this out and don’t break our desk,” he smiles, a little fang poking out when he does, “Are you getting a tattoo too?” 

Hyungwon looked at the boy curiously, he wasn’t human, yet he wasn’t a vampire. The way he wore his beanie made it seem like he was trying to hide something judging by the way it sat on his head. His fringe poked out, swept to one side. In most cases the fringe and beanie would make one look emo however to Hyungwon, it made the kid look cute. It took Minhyuk nudging him in the side for Hyungwon to notice that beanie was talking to him.

“What sorry? No, I’m just forced here to watch.” Hyungwon smiles apologetically at the boy who just grins at him before turning back to Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk it’s not nice to force your human friends along,” beanie boy frowns at the vampire, his tone set in a joking manner.

“You aren’t a human?” Hyungwon asks curiously.

“No,” beanie boy smiles politely while Minhyuk holds back a laugh, “Like I said I’ll go grab-“

“No need I’m here Changkyun,” a pale muscular man comes and places his hand on beanie boy’s shoulder. “I’m Hoseok.” 

Hyungwon had never considered what his ideal type was but looking at the man in front of him, Hoseok had checked all the boxes Hyungwon wasn’t aware that he had. Hoseok was shorter than Hyungwon with a muscular build; his hair coloured a deep black and his arms covered in art. He was an art piece walking and Hyungwon wouldn’t mind having him for himself.

“Hoseokkie, this is Hyungwon since he is incapable of introducing himself tonight,” Minhyuk laughs walking and leaning his head on Hoseok. Hyungwon feels himself go red when he meets Hoseok’s eyes, he knew you were staring.

“Why is this place called Full Moon? Isn’t it a bit werewolfy for a vampire run shop?” Hyungwon blurts out, smiling sheepishly as the three other men let out a laugh as if they knew something and he didn’t.

“The co-owner is a werewolf pup,” Hoseok laughs.

“But werewolves are extremely rare right? And they don’t hang around cities?” Hyungwon states, using all the knowledge he had about them and ignoring the raised eyebrow Changkyun had.

“But aren’t vampires rare too,” Hoseok muses before taking Minhyuk gently by the arm and taking him to the work station. Hyungwon stood confused watching the men walk away; Hoseok posed a perfectly logical answer to his statement but how come Hyungwon felt so confused and uncomfortable. 

“Are you going to come and watch?’ Changkyun says hesitantly, the taller male confused him; always seemingly in a daze and questioning everything but not out loud. He was different compared to other humans Changkyun had come across; he wasn’t reserved like Hyunwoo however he wasn’t exactly out their like Minhyuk, he was somewhere on the scale away from those two. Hyungwon just nods his head and follows Changkyun out the back. It was tidy and neat, only three working stations; each of them similar but the different. “You can sit next to Hyunwoo, don’t worry he’s human,” Changkyun teases before going his own station and pulling out his sketch book.

“You two can go home you know?” Hoseok says, setting his machine up. He didn’t need the pup or human, both of them done with their only appointments for the night. It was winter, so this was normal, no one ever wanted to come out on a night like this except Minhyuk, but he had been around long enough to be oblivious to it.

“No, I said I’ll close tonight so I’ll stay.” Hyunwoo mutters softly. Hoseok smiles gratefully at him. They had grown up together and Hyunwoo was there to help when Hoseok was transitioning; he remembers Hyunwoo staying up later than usual researching for Hoseok who at the time wanted to die more than he already had.

“What about you Changkyun?” Hoseok says starting up the machine, the familiar buzzing sound relaxing him instantly.

“I’ll wait for Kihyun to get here.” Hoseok nods excepting the answer before smiling at Minhyuk and pressing the needle down onto his forearm. The room falls silent with only the buzz of the machine to be heard. Usually Minhyuk was loud and chatty but he knew when to shut up, he didn’t want to ruin Hoseok’s concentration. He knew what the younger vampire was like when he lost concentration although he had improved since when Minhyuk first met him, Hoseok still had a few issues to be worked through.

Hyungwon watched Hoseok work in deep concentration; the only sounds that could be heard was the buzz of the machine and the radio playing silently in the background. Hyungwon found himself fascinated with the way Hoseok was delicately creating the art on Minhyuk’s forearm, noticing the way his eyebrows frowned in concentration. The design was simple compared to Minhyuk’s personality yet somehow it suited him. Four triangles within each other, each being coloured a different shade of grey and a simple straight line holding the triangles like they were charms on a bracelet. Hyungwon found himself admiring the vampires work ethic, rarely pausing to wipe sweat from his forehead. 

Minhyuk could feel Hyungwon staring and he knew Hyungwon wasn’t staring at him. Minhyuk knew the taller was staring at the baby vampire and that made him happy. Hyungwon loved chaos but he also loved order and that was what Hoseok was; chaos and order mixed into one. Minhyuk had lived on the Earth long enough to know when two people were made for each other, all he had to do was give Hyungwon a push like he did for Changkyun. Yet he wasn’t able to give himself the same push towards the person he wanted. 

Hoseok could feel Hyungwon’s eyes drilling into him and it made him nervous. He understood that Hyungwon was Minhyuk’s friend and could be trusted but with the way Hyungwon continuously stared, Hoseok was terrified of messing up his friend’s tattoo. He had done tattoos a million times before, he had no need to be scared but Hyungwon made him nervous. 

Kihyun was used to coming into the store and the boys working in complete silence but this silence was different. The silence made him uncomfortable and the staring creeped Kihyun out. A cherry blossomed haired stranger stared at Hoseok while Minhyuk’s eyes flickered between staring at the cherry blossom and Hyunwoo. Kihyun raised an eyebrow at Changkyun who in turn shrugged. Changkyun didn’t know what was going on, he just wanted to finish his drawing. 

“I’m done,” Hoseok announces when Kihyun takes a seat next to Changkyun. Hoseok pushes his seat back to grab the cream and Clingfilm to protect the tattoo, all while admiring his work. 

“It’s amazing,” Minhyuk smiles at Hoseok, another item ticked off his bucket list, “Hyungwon are you going to get one?” 

Hyungwon looks up in surprise at the older male, he’s never mentioned getting a tattoo to Minhyuk has he? Hyungwon could feel everyone looking at him expectantly. He was the now the only one without a tattoo in the studio; Hoseok had a single sleeve as well as a thigh tattoo evident through his ripped jeans. Hyunwoo and Changkyun both had small tattoos littering their arms; and Kihyun had a small tattoo on his wrist. 

“I don’t have a design though,” Hyungwon says simply after much deliberation as to what to say. 

“I can tattoo one free hand if you’d let me?” Hoseok finds himself saying, his mind already working through a million designs that would suit him. 

“As long as you don’t mess up,” Hyungwon found himself replying, this wasn’t like him and this was most definitely out of his comfort zone. Hyungwon almost wanted to snort at the idea of a vampire was about to freehand tattoo him and the what his mother would think. 

“Look I support getting random tattoos and all but why does Changkyun have his beanie on?” Kihyun demands. Hoseok just rolls his eyes and glances Hyunwoo’s way. Kihyun had always been protective of Changkyun, even before they started dating and Hoseok knew that. Hoseok knew he should of asked Changkyun whats wrong the moment he saw the beanie but he also knew the younger would refuse to tell him and that was alright, he knew Changkyun would tell Kihyun.

“I’m fine Ki, let’s just go home.” Changkyun says standing up and putting his sketch book in his backpack. He didn’t have a valid reason for wearing his beanie, but he didn’t want Kihyun to work up a fuss in front of the others. He grabs the elder’s wrist and drags him from the shop. 

 

Changkyun and Kihyun walked hand in hand down the streets of Seoul, not caring about the rain that was staining their clothes. Changkyun knew Kihyun wanted to bring up the beanie up and he knew the elder was holding back on what he wanted to say. Changkyun pauses and pulls Kihyun to a stop as well. 

“Why did you stop?” Kihyun says facing the elder with a curious expression on his face. Rain poured down around them, little specks falling onto Changkyun’s nose and running down his face. Kihyun reaches up and gently takes the beanie off Changkyun, allowing the male’s ears to be free. They drooped downwards, not perky like when he was happy. Changkyun hates how Kihyun’s face falls slightly.

“I’ve just been feeling down, and I’ve missed you, don’t worry,” Changkyun says smiling, he had his off days like everyone else but being here with Kihyun was starting to make himself feel better. Of course, Hyunwoo and Hoseok tried their best to make him smile, they weren’t Kihyun. Friends are amazing but sometimes it just takes that one special person to lift you up after a bad day and that person was Kihyun to Changkyun. 

“When you feel down call me, you know that you I’m going to answer,” Kihyun says softly. He couldn’t help but think how cliché this whole thing was; standing in the pouring rain with his boyfriend letting their emotions out but they were a cliché couple, so this was almost normal. Changkyun just shakes his head and leans forward kissing Kihyun lightly on the lips.

“Can I stay at yours?” he mutters when pulling away, looking down at their intertwined hands.

“Of course, dummy, let’s go,” Kihyun smiles tugging Changkyun along lightly. 

 

“You shouldn’t have let Changkyun keep his beanie on,” Minhyuk muses, sliding off his seat and goes to sit beside Hyungwon, resting his head on the taller. “I’ll transfer the money later Hoseok.”

Hoseok nods his head, cleaning up his station ready for Hyungwon. “Are you comfortable with taking your top off? If not, I can get rid of those two?” Hoseok asks looking at Hyungwon whose face was expressionless. 

“Hyunwoo and I will leave anyways, we could go to one of those late diners?” Minhyuk suggests standing up, giving Hyunwoo a look that he didn’t recognise. Hyunwoo was always confused, Minhyuk was never like this when they saw each other, Minhyuk never paid much attention to him and if Minhyuk did, then Hyunwoo has never noticed. They never saw each other much anyways but it bothered Hyunwoo, he wanted to know what he did to the vampire, so he was ignored.

“Sure?” Hyunwoo says standing up, grabbing his wallet from his desk. 

“Why don’t you meet up with Jooheon and Gunhee?” Hoseok suggests, his mind racing with ideas to tattoo on Hyungwon. 

“Perfect sounds good let’s go, I’m hungry,” Hyunwoo says quickly nearly running out of the shop, he didn’t want to be alone with Minhyuk. 

 

Hoseok waited a few minutes until he was sure that the men were gone before speaking. Licking his lips slightly staring and Hyungwon, who sat curiously on the chair. “Take your shirt off,” Hoseok mutters, not meeting Hyungwon’s eyes. Hyungwon nods his head and obliges. First taking off his long coat and then pulling the simple grey tee over his head. Hyungwon sits their awkwardly, he had never had his shirt off in front of another man that wasn’t Minhyuk, but even then Minhyuk rarely saw him shirtless. 

“Would you hate me if I tattoo something completely stupid yet artistic on your chest?” Hoseok asks gently taking Hyungwon’s coat and shirt, folding them neatly and placing it on his desk out of the way. 

Hyungwon shook his head, he didn’t know what to say, this was completely random and out of the blue. Did he even have enough money in his bank account? 

“Don’t worry about money, it’s on me. Lay down,” Hoseok says pushing Hyungwon down gently. Hyungwon lays down, awkward, not sure what to do with his hands and now more confused about Hoseok knowing what he was thinking. “Place your left arm behind your head and keep your right arm down,” Hoseok instructs. “I’m going to start now, just tell me if you need a break.”

 

“I mean, I understand it is last minute and all, but you could have called us earlier ya know?” Gunhee says sliding into the booth and Jooheon following behind. Gunhee had changed since the last Hyunwoo saw him, more tattoos littered his body and new facial piercings appeared. Compared to Jooheon, Gunhee looked scary when in fact the pair of them were big softies. 

 

“The nose piercing is new,” Minhyuk says leaning over the table to look at Gunhee’s piercing more closely, “It looks good. Did Changkyun do it?”

“Yeah, he did the eyebrow too. He also did Honey’s tattoo,” Gunhee comments. 

“You got a tattoo? When was this?” Hyunwoo asks facing Jooheon who just smiled.

“Aren’t you scared of needles?” Minhyuk adds on.

“I got it a month back when it was just Changkyun running the shop. I came to drop him lunch and I ended up with a honey pot on my forearm,” Jooheon laughs turning his arm around to show the boys who nod in appreciation. 

The table falls silent, none of the boys not really knowing what to say. Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk curiously, usually he was loud and outgoing but now he was quiet not even mentioning his tattoo. “Should we order? I’ll pay,” Hyunwoo speaks up. He was hungry, and this silence wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

“Are you sure? I have some money?” Jooheon offers but Hyunwoo shakes his head at the other.

“You are a broke student, I don’t expect you to pay for yourself and Gunhee don’t even think about offering as well because you are broke too after buying your own studio,” Hyunwoo says firmly. “And Minhyuk, don’t worry about it. Now decide what you guys want before I decide for you.”

 

Hoseok worked in silence for the first thirty minutes of the tattoo and Hyungwon laid admiring the man’s work. Hyungwon saw Hoseok become physically relaxed, all of his concentration on the tattoo.

“Vampires,” Hoseok starts, deciding to break the silence, “sometimes when they are turned, the get cursed with an extra set of skills.”

“Cursed?” Hyungwon asks curiously. Yes, he wanted there to be more of a conversation but even Hyungwon knew this wasn’t going to be the light-hearted small talk he makes with everyone else. 

“That’s what I think it as. Every vampire gets stronger, faster and better hearing but some are cursed with other skills like me,” Hoseok pauses and continues to concentrate on the tattoo before pausing to speak again. “I can hear peoples thoughts. Most days I can ignore it easy but some days it gets too much to handle. It’s painful and tattooing is the only thing that relaxes me and allows me to escape it. When Minhyuk turned me, he wasn’t expecting me to get this. I was nearly dead, and he didn’t have any skills, so he just did what he did. I don’t blame him but some days I just wished he let me die.”

Hyungwon had no idea why the vampire was opening up to him, may Hoseok could tell that he was curious. In other case, Hyungwon would feel practically uncomfortable with a stranger telling him their life story but with Hoseok he felt comfortable. He lets Hoseok continue the tattoo in peace, trying not to move so much. 

 

“You gotta tell me when you feel bad,” Kihyun says wrapping his arms around Changkyun who stood in Kihyun’s kitchen making ramen. Kihyun rests his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, watching the man struggle with the ramen. “Here, let me do it.” Kihyun lets go of Changkyun and goes to take the ramen and pot off him. “Go sit down, I’ll make it. Put a movie on.” Changkyun nods his head and kisses Kihyun’s cheek before wondering to the living room. 

Kihyun finishes the ramen up quickly and put it in a bowl for the wolf. Carefully transferring it from the kitchen to Changkyun’s hands who took the bowl gratefully. Kihyun stood and made sure the wolf ate it all before taking the bowl and placing it back in the kitchen. When Kihyun returned Changkyun already had the blankets out and had the movie ready to start. Kihyun sat on the couch and almost immediately Changkyun shuffled over with blankets and snuggled into him. Kihyun smiles and wraps an arm around the wolf, playing with his ear slightly. The movie starts but Kihyun doesn’t pay attention to it, preferring to admire how the wolf looked at the screen with wide eyes.

 

“You tattooed a heart. Why?” Hyungwon asks looking at the artwork on his chest. It was simplistic but Hyungwon liked it. He loved how there was no fancy line work done just simple lines to create something beautiful. Sitting up, he stares at Hoseok who just smiles. 

“It simplistic yet as it reminds you that even if it ever stops beating that you still have one.” Hoseok explains, “It’s a little dark but at least the tattoo looks decent right?” Hoseok takes off his gloves and goes to hand Hyungwon his top.

“I love it, I really do,” Hyungwon mutters taking the top and lifting it over his head, careful not to accidentally hit himself and the tattoo in the process. 

“Thank you.” Hoseok pauses, thinking about how to formulate his next question. Minhyuk had told him about Hyungwon. He knew Hyungwon liked order, but he also liked to have fun and wreak havoc when he can. He knew Hyungwon liked his sleep and he knew that Hyungwon had an odd fascination with murder. He knew so much about Hyungwon from what Minhyuk had told him, but he knew so little from what he wanted to know about Hyungwon. “I almost never do this, but would you want to grab coffee or something some time? I understand your mother isn’t overly fond about vampires from what Minhyuk has told me but that shouldn’t stop us? Should it? No pressure,” Hoseok laughs awkwardly. Growing up he was known for asking anyone and everyone on dates, he didn’t need to be scared of rejection. Everyone loved him or more so his looks. Yet when being turned he lost all of that. People didn’t care for him anymore, they only cared that he was a vampire; someone that could have no future. 

Hyungwon peered at Hoseok, noticing how his hands fiddled and his eyes made no contact with Hyungwon who sat in front of him. He was nervous, that was easy to tell. Nervous about what? That was something Hyungwon wanted to know. Hyungwon was Hyungwon, a broke law student in dire need of coffee considering the time it was. “Let’s go now,” Hyungwon says gently, jumping off the chair and standing tall. 

Hoseok looks up in surprise, this was unusual. He never got someone to come out with him this easy. “Are you sure? It’s late and I’m sure you need to sleep?”

“I can’t get into my apartment without Minhyuk, so this will kill sometime,” Hyungwon smiles at Hoseok. The vampire was an interesting character, Hyungwon wanted to hear Hoseok’s stories and get to know him better in order to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire and human walked silently side by side down the dark roads, dimly lit by the streetlamps. The rain now cleared up, not that it mattered, Hoseok was sure to bring an umbrella just in case. The vampire wasn’t used to walking in silence unless it was with Hyunwoo but even then, the male talked to him more than what he does at the shop. If he wasn’t with Hyunwoo then he had Changkyun or Jooheon, both of the younger males talked enough and if it ever got awkward they embraced it. The atmosphere when with Hyunwoo, Changkyun or Jooheon was comfortable and familiar; Hoseok felt safe with them. With Hyungwon it was different, it wasn’t awkward in anyway. Hyungwon seemed warm despite being an unfamiliar figure in Hoseok’s life. Hyungwon despite being this tall and silent figure walking beside Hoseok, he was exciting. 

Hoseok never had trouble reading minds, he hated how unwanted and easy other’s thoughts came to them, however tonight, walking with Hyungwon the thoughts wouldn’t come. He wanted to know what Hyungwon was thinking yet there was a mental barrier blocking Hoseok from Hyungwon’s mind. This was unusual, typically Hoseok was able to get into anyone’s mind; whether he liked it or not, no one had ever blocked him.

“Did you block me from your mind?” Hoseok asks stopping short of the taller.

“Is it working?”

“How did you do it? No one has ever been able to do that before,” Hoseok stares at the smiling man who just shakes his head.

“It’s weird to explain but I thought you would try and see what I was thinking so I built up a wall. That makes no sense but that’s how I did it.”

“That makes some sense I guess, Jesus it’s cold. Shall we hurry up and get to my place for coffee? My apartment isn’t far but if you aren’t comfortable going there we can just go to the same diner the others went to but then we’d be paying,” Hoseok just rambles, his head starting to hurt from all the thinking he was doing. 

Hyungwon takes his hand, surprising both himself and Hoseok. “Your place is fine, just lead the way.” And so Hoseok does, not letting go of Hyungwon’s warm hand.

 

“I am stuffed,” Jooheon mutters, using his finger to lick up the last little bit of maple syrup that had ran around his plate. “Thank you Hyunwoo but I think I’m going to need to go home before I try and eat anything else.”

“I’m glad you ate a lot, go home and sleep off the food coma okay?” Hyunwoo laughs. 

“How much do you want for this Hyunwoo?” Gunhee asks, looking between Hyunwoo and his ever-growing paler boyfriend.

“I said don’t worry about it, now use your money to get your boyfriend out of here okay?” Hyunwoo says sincerely, he should have known Gunhee would try and pay him, this time he was prepared for it. He has known both Gunhee and Jooheon since they were young. Jooheon always being the timider of the two and refusing money when offered whereas Gunhee was always the one to offer to pay him back. Hyunwoo made promise to himself to help them, and he’ll always stick by that no matter how hard they try to pay him back or refuse help. He’s got to help family, right?

Minhyuk couldn’t help but stare at Hyunwoo, sure it had become a habit by now, but he couldn’t help but stare at Hyunwoo. Putting it simply, Minhyuk loved how Hyunwoo interacted with the other boys, coming out of his shell and offering to pay for him. Minhyuk loved how the man would laugh and jokingly pretend to hit them whenever they tease him. At the end of day Minhyuk just loved the quite yet loving man and would do anything to receive the same love back. He had been on this Earth for far too long and experienced everything but love and a healthy relationship.

When the two boys left they were left in silence, Hyunwoo had multiple questions he wanted to ask Minhyuk, but he was unsure of whether the vampire would answer. They were friends yes, but were they close?

“Why were you quiet tonight? I mean you are usually loud and outgoing, are you okay?” Minhyuk could have sworn his heart fluttered when Hyunwoo asked that, doing everything in his power to stop the blush from rising to his pale cheeks. 

 

Kihyun really didn’t want to wake Changkyun, the little wolf curled into his side with small noises coming out of his mouth while he slept. It was a cute sight that Kihyun never got tired of however with the time being nearly three in the morning, it was probably best to wake the wold despite the cuteness. 

“Hey, Changkyun. Wake up baby,” Kihyun says softly, shaking the wolf awake. Changkyun just groans, curling into Kihyun’s side a bit more. “Come on, let get somewhere more comfortable.” Kihyun stands up off the couch, pulling Changkyun up with him. Changkyun leans on Kihyun; his head drooping on Kihyun’s shoulder and both his arms holding onto Kihyun’s arm for dear life. Changkyun let Kihyun lead the way to the bedroom, letting the elder struggle to tuck him into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Tiredness consuming him instantly.

Kihyun loved watching Changkyun sleep, he looked peaceful and not trouble by anything. Kihyun wanted to protect Changkyun at all costs but it was hard when the kid wasn’t by his side most of the time. Kihyun had meaning to ask him for a while but never got around to it; in the morning he will when they go out for breakfast. 

 

“Your apartment is simple and modern, I like it,” Hyungwon comments stepping inside the warm apartment as the rain started to pour down. The apartment was clean and tidy, a few art pieces hanging up on the wall but none of which Hyungwon recognised. “You like art?” Hyungwon asks as he allows Hoseok to lead him into the kitchen. Their hands unlinking as soon as they reach the kitchen, leaving both of their hands empty and cold. 

“I like it but don’t ask me what those pieces are, Minhyuk made me buy them when I moved in here a few years back,” Hoseok answers, his mouth turning up a little.

“I doubt Minhyuk would know what pieces they are to be honest,” Hyungwon says, leaning on Hoseok’s kitchen counter, watching as the vampire turns on his coffee machine and set to work.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, he’s lived a lot longer than both of us and he’s seen a lot more,” Hoseok muses turning to face Hyungwon. “Do you like your coffee black or with milk?”

“I mean that is true, but it is Minhyuk we are talking about here. He may have seen a lot, but his memory does fail him more often than not. Black please and no sugar please.”

“Look he’s an old man.”

“He’s 373, that’s still pretty young for a vampire.” 

“What am I then? A foetus?”

“Yes, a fresh baby vampire straight out of Minhyuk’s womb,” Hyungwon says with the straightest face possible causing Hoseok to laugh loudly, nearly spilling the coffee he was pouring into the mugs.

“Never say that again I’m begging,” Hoseok brings over the coffee to Hyungwon, trying his hardest not to shiver at the thought of him being birthed by Minhyuk. “Let’s sit on the couch, we’d probably be more comfortable there.” Hyungwon trails behind wondering how old Hoseok himself was.

 

“So, you were quiet because you thought that I found you annoying?” Hyunwoo laughs looking at the vampire beside him whose face was growing a deeper red by the second. 

“Look, I know It’s stupid, but you are always quiet around me and I don’t know how to act around you,” Minhyuk says burying his head into his hands, trying to hide from Hyunwoo.

“It’s not stupid, I’m a little difficult when it comes to being around me but I’m just quiet by nature. And if anything, I get confused by how you act around me,” Hyunwoo mutters softly no longer laughing and removing Minhyuk’s hands from his face.

“Huh?” 

“You act like you don’t notice me some days and then others you are all over me. Some days I think you don’t like me at all.”

“Hyunwoo I like you a lot and probably more than a friend.”

“Well that’s good to know. Do you want more coffee? I think we are going to be here for the rest of the night.”

 

“Wait how old are you?” Hyungwon asks curiously staring at the vampire who seemed very relaxed now that they were in his apartment and sitting on his couch.

“25. I was turned a few years ago,” Hoseok shrugs like it was nothing, Hyungwon’s mouth forming a small o like shape. “I hope that doesn’t put you off me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can read minds remember which means I’ve heard every thought process since you walked into my shop but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone what you want me to do to you.” Hoseok teases, laughing as Hyungwon’s mouth goes agape with shock.

“Excuse me? I never thought such things you are implying! I simply thought you as attractive,” Hyungwon huffs.

“Don’t act like it didn’t cross you mind,” Hoseok teases further.

“You radiate baby boy culture so if anything, I’ll be the one doing things to you,” Hyungwon says smugly.

“It doesn’t work that way,” Hoseok protests.

“You may have muscles and look all manly, but you are a baby boy and it’s not a debate.”

“Do you want to find out?”

“Sorry I don’t kiss on the first date.”

“Who says this is the first date?”

“Who says it isn’t,” Hyungwon challenges further.

“Touché, do you want to actually go out somewhere next time?”

“Who says there is going to be a next time?” Hyungwon teases.

“I do and so do you by your thoughts,” Hoseok smirks, Hyungwon was easy to tease and it was fun to rile him up.

“Fuck you,” Hyungwon laughs, Hoseok finding it the most beautiful thing he’s heard.

“Maybe later.”

“BABY BOY CULTURE!”


End file.
